


Ms. Believer

by Rekushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekushi/pseuds/Rekushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Lexie just sleep in and cuddle today. No need to get up and get ready for work. (This story's characters are Oc.) ( This song is also inspired by the song Oh, Ms.Believer by Twenty One Pilots. Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKU91Zjf2uQ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Believer

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't actually contain TOP. Maybe in the future I'll write some about them but not this story. This story is simply inspired by a TOP song. Thank you!

In the winter morning, Andy and Lexie would wake up and go straight to the kitchen to make their treats. For Andy, a tall glass of black coffee and for Lexie a caramel coffee with 4 cubes of sugar. She never really liked the bitter taste of coffee but for this weather she needed something thicker in her stomach. 

This morning was different. This morning Lexie didn't wake up. Andy just laid there staring at the dark haired beauty in his arms. As he looked up to her closed eyelids she whispered something. A single word.

"Hell."

He wasn't shocked when the demonic word escaped her lips. He knew that Lexie was a delightful girl and wouldn't harm an animal ,but he also knew that her head was as twisted as snow on the rooftops. As he caressed her cheek and softly rubbed his thumb over her plump lips her eyes fluttered open. Her dark chocolate eyes stared into his coral blue ones. She blushed softly.

"Good morning Andy!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning my darling." He said back in his husky morning voice.

Andy always talked older like simply because he was older. A bit too old for a 19 year old but they didn't mind.

As Lexie was about to get up, Andy grabbed her wrist. She turned her head sharply but in a loving manner with an inquisitive look upon her face.

Andy whispered, "I just want to lie down for awhile.."

"Well I suppose that's alright. I'm not doing much today."

Lexie settled back down, her face facing away from Andy's face. He grunted and turned her over. As she looked up to her lover she blushed and closed her eyes. She could never look at him with a straight face. He placed his hand on her waist pulling her petite body closer to his virile one. Andy changed positions once more with him on his back and Lexie on top of him. He pulled her even closer so he could nuzzle his head between her shoulder and neck kissing the spot continuously. He didn't kiss there for lust ,which sounded great in the back of his mind, he kissed there because he couldn't believe that she was actually there. Before, they believed that their love was forbidden ,but here they both are together and hopefully forever. Andy awoke from his thoughts when he felt warm droplets fall onto his ear and heard soft whimpering. He knew she was thinking the same thing. He pulled her off and once again changed positions so they were both sitting up. He set her in his lap and hugged her. Sadly Lexie was a composer with depression so she never had the motivation to create new music. As Andy held her close she gradually stopped whimpering and hung onto him like a leech. He carefully grabbed her chin and kissed her ever so softly. She kissed back but this time with more passion. When he pulled away they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Andy saw sadness in her eyes and immediately fell backwards onto the bed holding onto her. She laughed and playfully pulled away but he held on. By the way he held on, Lexie knew he wasn't playing around. 

"Hey," she whispered, " I feel better now. I'm sorry about the crying moment."

He looked down into her eyes.

"I'll protect you with my life, my love." He said in his husky deep voice. He cuddled with her until they fell back into a deep, warm, slumber.


End file.
